Talk:Dawnpelt/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Pet Color Before i thought that she was silver ( like Starpaw was) How did she change to cream, She IS silver. She isn't. She is cream-furred! The rain breaths "I'm not laughing at you. I just think we'd look stupid with wings." 13:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I belive we go by the first description of a cat. Isn't that in Outcast when Lionpaw goes to ShadowClan with Brambleclaw? During the time there she was described as a gray kit. Go ShadowClan! 02:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Style Concerns * History needs completion. I'm pretty sure that they made no physical appearance in Dark River, but I've been wrong before. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:22, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *Need a proper intro. "Dawnkit is the kit of Tawnykit." isn't an intro. *Once the cream-colored images are created and moved to the proper names, the charart template should be inserted, I'm rather tagging the article instead of editing. Helixtalk 11:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Needs to have Trivia Cited :I can try to do Dawnpaw's pic. We'll see how well that goes. Kaboo08 19:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Flamefeather :Dawnpaw's picture looks a little grayish. Warrior? Where is it comfirmed that Dawnpaw becomes a warrior. i think it should be changed back to dawnpaw Aurorablaze 22:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Read the browse inside on Amazon.com. The allegiances there confirm it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:39, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Pelt color Why is she gray in her picture? She's cream colored. Can there be like a creamy-gray?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) When the warrior image was made, it was based off of the apprentice image, and we were aiming for consistency, so that it would match the apprentice image that was gray, but I suspect that a redone image with the correct color will get done eventually... --'Icy-chan''' 22:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Bramble will change the pelt color of the images. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 22:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse? Okay I haven't read the book in forever so this might just be my imagination but WHEN in Eclipse do Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw get captured by SHADOWCLAN?????!!!!! :P A ver confuse cat I am Artimas Hunter 22:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Arty After the battle with all the clans, Jaypaw tells Hollypaw and Lionpaw about Sol, after they find him and tell him to go to ThunderClan, they get stopped by a ShadowClan patrol and have to be taken to their camp. Go ShadowClan! 00:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Okay. I get it now. Thanks!Artimas Hunter 21:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Fluffy tail? In her description it says she has a fluffy tail were do we cite it? Mossy I fight to live I live to fight! I'm pretty sure in Eclipse, when Hollypaw asks for help, I think it says some where she waved her fluffy tail around, same with Tigerkit and Flamekit. It could be just kitten fluff. 20:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC)